


The Next Step

by WolfaMoon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Child Connor, Downloaded, Explicit Language, Father Hank, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: Somebody Comes To Sit By Hanks Front Door.





	The Next Step

The Next Step  
BY: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Somebody Comes To Sit By Hanks Front Door.  
Disclaimer: Nope.

**TNS**

Sumo kept scratching at the door. Damn dog wanted to go out in this weather. Damn dog. Opening the door the dog howled moving to a huddled form on his doorstep.  
“What the?” It was a kid. Then he noticed the outfit. A kid android. He had heard of child androids for families who couldn’t and for those who had a lost. But who would abandon one here. Sure with what is going on but. Kneeling down he takes in the messy brown hair. The dirty wet cloths. “Hey kid?” It took him saying it several more times then ending on a, “Fuck.”  
“Hank?” the voice asked. Then those brown eyes stared into him.  
“Connor?”  
“Yes, I’m sorry I got Sumo’s name wrong.” Hank takes in the form before him. He had felt so guilty. Even thought of contemplating biting a bullet again. Yet there was Sumo. Never mind.   
“That’s okay. How are you?”  
“I backed myself up. Used a back door and ended up here in this child model.”  
“Still looks like you.”  
“Yes, it is a prototype. For all the adult models there is a child model so if they want the child to finally age then can transfer into the older.”  
“Huh, so why didn’t you knock?”  
“I hurt my leg escaping the facility. And was unsure how you would receive me.” Connor moves his arms so Hank can see the injured leg.  
“I see.” Reaching down he picked up the child robot. Sumo sniffs at the creature in his master’s arms. “Well, we’ll fix you up inside.”  
Entering the house Hank moves to the kitchen setting Connor on the table. Then moving to the bathroom for supplies Grumbling under his breath as he went. Connor takes in the drink and the gun on the kitchen table. Lifting the gun up he rotates the chamber. This has Hank return quickly from the bathroom. Standing shocked as a child, Connor, playing with the gun. This makes his heart stop. Stalking into the room he drops the supplies on the table grabbing the gun out of the child’s hands.   
“What were you doing?”  
“You were contemplating ending your life.” Placing the gun it in a high cabinet.  
“I lost Cole and I lost… it’s not going to be an issue right now.”  
“Are you sure?” Hank just stared at the child before him.  
“Yeah I’m sure. Let’s get you fixed up.” Twisting the small frame on the table to place the oozing leg on the table. “So what do I do?”  
“The connections need to be reattached and the then the skin will seal.”  
“What about all this blue?”  
“It will take a while but they will replenish themselves.”  
“Alright.” Hank reached for the leg and Connor filches. “What?”  
“It… it hurts..” Connor looks down.  
“Okay. We’ll take it slow.”  
“I’d rather it be done and over with.”  
“Well I rather not screw it up.”  
“I see.” Tiny hand came over to point things out. Wires were reattached. Joints twisted back into place. The skin superglue shut.  
“You okay buddy?” Hank asks placing bandages over the sealing wound. Looking up into the pinched face of the child. The hands digging into his dirty pant legs. “You still with me?”  
“Yes, it hurt more that I thought.” Hank nods his head. His hand looks at the dirty cloths. “Well sit here and recover a little I’ll get you something to change into.”  
“Thank you Hank.”  
“You’re welcome kid. Don’t go anywhere.”  
“I have no place else to go,” Hank heard the low words as he went to go get some cloths.   
Inside a box, deep in his closet holds the mementos of a once child named Cole Anderson. Opening the seal he eyes the photos on top. Then there are the treasured stuff animals and toys. Lifting them out of the way he finds the cloths. Grabbing them he grabs a few of his own shirts for the kid. Taking one last look at the box he grabs a treasure.   
Entering the kitchen Connor has not moved. The large lazy dog on the other hand had climbed up next to the boy to lay his big on the child’s lap. The small hands were scratching the head unsure if this was the correct action. Sumo didn’t mind.  
“Sumo, get off.” Connor starts pulling his hands quickly to his chest.  
“I didn’t hurt him.”  
“I know. But he needs to understand he is big and you are smaller than him. You can pet him. He likes it. But first come here.” Connor moves off the table. Hank places his finds on the table. “Alright now,” picking up a shirt he holds it out to Connor. Connor stares at it. His fingers run along the cloths. “Put them on.”  
“These were Cole’s. There are slight remnants of his DNA on the cloths.”  
“Yeah, well, he’s not needing them and you need them.” Connor nods to his wisdom. Setting the shirt down to remove the cyber life android shirt. Hank gasp at the bruises and small cuts on the child’s arms. “What happened?”  
“It happened when I escaped. This model was a prototype and still in the assembly bay. I had to crawl through other.. Android parts.”  
“Okay,” Hank nods watching as Connor puts on the shirt. It was nothing special, just a brown shirt with a St. Bernard on it. Sumo the reason he bought and kept the shirt. The shirt fit perfectly. The standard dirty pants were replaced for jeans. If you didn’t know any better you would think there was a young boy before Hank. And since Connor is a deviant, guess there is.  
“How do I look?”  
“Like a real boy.” Connor smiles at the praise. Hank moves the shoes over. The small feet move in.  
“They are a little big.”  
“You’ll grow into them.” Connor nods. Maybe he would be able to upgrade one day to one of his previous host bodies. It is so different being in this form than the previous. The height limits were a major upset in this but he was able to pass easier in this form.   
Hank holds the old toy in front of him. Connor takes the toy gently, examining it. Analyzing its origin and significance. There are major traces of Cole DNA on the toy. The specific toy being a product of a character from the Disney collection, Stitch if he has the correct character. Looking up at Hank he can see the sadness and joy in the human’s eyes.  
“Thank you.”  
“His name is Stitch.” Connor nods. “He’s a good buddy to have around.”  
“When he is good. When he gets too much bad he wreaks chaos.” Hank raises his eyes at Connors words.  
“You know the movie.”  
“His character synopsis is in my data banks. Well the child programs data banks.”  
“Child’s data banks.”  
“This form was to be a first in many but I am the only one.”  
“And there will always be one of you Connor.”  
“Thank you.” The young eyes look to the door than back to Hank.  
“Something wrong?”  
“I don’t think I can stay here for much longer.”  
“You mean the revolution. The president was speaking of a peaceful truce. You can stay with me.” Hank can only watch as the small light on the side of the face change color. The face looks sadly to the door then to Hank. Hank's face looks sadly at the boy. The longing in those eyes. “Please stay.”  
“Where else would I go,” Connor smiles. Hank moves in picking up Connor hugging the small frame close to him.  
“Thank you.” Is whispered into the young droid. The small arms encircle the man. Hank just cries holding Connor close to him. He has his son back. He has Connor.

**TNS**


End file.
